The Nameless Bonez
Okay now, before you begin reading thy story of thee, small warning, it may contain blood and gore and the extend is unknown, also this is gonna be a one-shot and not ongoing, so yeah. Enjoy Year: 1290 Abandoned dungeon, about 100 feet underground, a fascinating dungeon that with the very low technology these days, would take years to complete, perhaps maybe over a 100, however, this particular dungeon, was meant for humans and humans alone, it was not created by them, and it was not in any possible way, connected to their technology, it was created by....well no one knows, because they were so afraid of it, they never dared to talk about that deep deep dungeon, and evantually, it was forgotten, though rumors were spread by those who were curious and weren't afraid of it. Some say it was created by demons from Hell, only to punish the sinners who refused to die, others simply say it was created by people they call "strangers", perhaps aliens? Or just people from America? Though America has yet to be discovered by Christopher Colombus and this was infact in an area somewhere in the yet-to-be discovered America, however it remained a mystery, for, well, forever. But one thing was certain, that the entire dungeon, that was so deep underground it was scorching hot at all times, even at nights and winter. One man, one sinner perhaps, was the one and only person to be tortured down there, why? The reason is quite simple, he did something that neither God nor the Devil can forgive, that man whose name has been forgotten for centuries, has escaped the one thing that no humans can escape. That "Nameless", has escaped, Death itself. Centuries have past and the dungeon remained there, unknown by many. America was discovered by Colombus, and Colombus day was made. More and more, the days have passed, the years, the months, the weeks and of course the seconds the Nameless spent eternity in the dungeon, suffering the scorching heat of the Earth's core and not having a thing to eat nor drink and no company, a sad and lonely Nameless spending everyday looking at a rat's skeleton. Year: 2022 Civilization advanced, Ipods, Playstation, TV and many other gadgets were created even new technologies as well, like robots and super computer and other stuff. The year is 2022, 732 years after the dungeon was made and the Nameless was there, is he dead or alive? If he had escaped Death then he should be alive, but is he? Guess we'll never know. A big, big, quite big mall, was built above the area of the dungeon, a new mall, not the usual Wall Mart or any of the kind, but a mall that had McDonalds, a Theatre and many other things that you'd find in seperate areas, they were all in one mall, so much it can't even be called a mall anymore. People came in and out, the number 1 area in America and may even become number 1 in the world. Unless, something were to happen to such a place. Right now let us focus on the underground dungeon, a team of diggers, using a highly advance digging machine, were going to check on something underground the mall to see if they can install some pipes to heat water using the Earth's core, they wore new technological suits, ones that can whistand even the heat of the sun face to face, the drill was the same. Two men, found a blockage in their path, a rock, and an already digged hole underground, so deep, how?. Without much to think the two men took a mini drill and drilled through the rock and into the hole that was already there. But when they entered the hole, it was a dungeon, it was however, unique, the dungeon was....a cube, nothing but a cube, nothing was in it, just a rat's skeleton and a skeleton of a man chained to the wall. There was a ceiling, so it was basically a cube shaped room, underground, how could someone make something like this? And when? The men searched the cube room, maybe there's treasure such as golds, rubies and jewels, maybe even diamond. One of the men approached the man's skeleton and looked at it, it was nothing but bones, wearing such old clothes, they might crumble to dust if someone touched them, however, the skeleton, looked completely.....new, as if it was the bones of a newborn baby, they were clean, but dusty with webs. "Hey, Jim, how old do you think this skeleton is?" One of the men who observed the skeleton asked his partner Jim "Who knows? I can tell this room can be over 700 years old, there's even a date here, look. 1290 so old" Jim pointed it out to his partner "How can it be that old but the bones look......new you know aside from the dust and webs covering it" Jim's partner said, he got up and turned to him "C'mon, let's drill this sucker down an-" Before he could finish his words. The man heard shackles moving, he looked back but didn't see anything abnormal, everything was the same. "So, yeah anywa-" Suddenly, a cold breeze was felt, cold breeze? Here? Underground close to the Earth's core? No way. Is what they would have thought, but the man got closer to the skeleton, closer then before, and looked into the skull of the man, suddenly, he looked down and saw the skeleton's arm, literally going through his stomach all the way to his back, the skeleton's arm was bloody with the man's blood, Jim screamed in horror, as the skeleton's skull moved closer to the man's ear whispering "Give me your flesh" Such terrifying words from a skeleton that moved. It brokes its chains free and got his hand out of the man's stomach and walked towards Jim "Give me your flesh" The skeleton said again, its voice released a cold breeze and it sounded so old and ghastly. Jim quickly tried to run back to the drill but his foot was grabbed by the skeleton "Let go off me!" Jim screamed, but screaming wouldn't help, screaming underground is useless and since it was a two men squad, there wasn't anyone else to help. The skeleton pulled Jim towards it and puts its hand on Jim's mask that protected him from the heat, the skeleton broke the mask releasing all the heat at Jim's face, burning his flesh red but it wasn't seen since the rest of the mask hid Jim's face but his screams were heard, they were heard clearly "Now give me everything you own" The skeleton said and grabbed Jim's face, the shadow of the two showed that the skeleton was pulling out Jim's bones, one by one and then it let itself go into Jim's body, taking control of it. The skeleton, who was no longer a skeleton after getting its body, grinned with Jim's face and went into the drill "The world has changed I see" The Nameless, has returned. It droved the drill right towards the dungeon it was locked in for so many years, and by drilling through it, it crumbled down leaving no evidence behind, though it is pointless to think of that since it is so deep underground. Meanwhile, a homeless man, who was definetly an elderly with his white hair and beard, woke up panicking saying "It can't be" He said and started running in the large city of New York. High School, recess, and couples on the fields of the school, being all lovey dovey, such a loving mood as if Valentine Days came early this year. All the students began to feel the earth shaking and the drill went out of the ground, almost killing someone but instead killed a tree, the Nameless, in Jim's body, exited the drill and walked away taking off the heat proof suit revealing casual clothing under it "Where is thy who locked thee in earth's heart for so long?" The Nameless spoke to itself, in a medievel and noble-like tone with the words thy and thee, and describing his location as the earth's heart. He walked while many people looked at him, most likely for his burned face that didn't appear to bother him. A security man stopped the Nameless saying "Where do you think you're going? You're under arrest for damaging school property and almost killing a-" Suddenly, the security guard was strangled by the neck and lifted from the ground, with his feet no longer touching the ground "Don't speak to me like that, insulent mortal" The Nameless threw the security guard in the tree, knocking him unconscious. The Nameless continued walking, to its unknown destination. A group of youngsters, most likely in their 20's, walked in the brand new mall, the one built over the Nameless' prison dungeon. Two girls, one blonde and the other black haired, the blonde called Ashley and the black haired on called Kathy. Three men, one with brown hair called Jack, another with black hair and noticeably red eyes called Frank and the last one who was blonde with green eyes Nick. As it would seem they were two couples in the group, Nick and Ashely, most likely for their matching hair, and Jack and Kathy, and only Frank being left single "You guys have to be all lovey dovey around the bachelor don'tcha?" Frank said showing his jealousy towards his friends, Nick patted Frank's back "Don't worry man, I'm sure you'll find the right girl someday" "When? I never even had a date to the prom" "Quit being a sissy already dammit" Jack interfered with Frank and Nick's conversation. "Alright fine, so are we actually gonna do this?" Frank asked Jack "Of course, it'll be a one night experience, we'll just hide somewhere until the mall closes and it'll be all ours for one whole night" Jack said, revealing their sneaky plan in being in the mall by themselves after it closes "Okay, but if we get caught I ain't bayling us out, okay?" Frank said, hinting that Jack might have been in jail before "Don't worry, It won't happen to me again" And he did in fact go to jail once, interesting yet not surprising for someone in his age, since most youngsters tend to do such....pranks if you may call them that. At night, Frank hid inside the janitor's room, right behind a large mountain of garbage bags where he wasn't seen. Jack and Kathy hid on the rooftops, stealing a key to open it later at the process, and finally Nick and Ashley hid in the one place no one would think of, the manager's office right under his desk, luckily he left early today because his wife was pregnant and giving birth any second now. The mall closed, it was empty, not a living soul, in this dark and closed mall. Everyone came out from their hiding places and met up in the central lobby of the mall "Okay, so, who knows how to make McNuggets?" The first thing that was said, or more likely asked, was by Nick, about food, infront of his girlfriend, with no shame whatsoever "Not me" Miracoulisly everyone answered at the same time, much for Nick's dismay. "Okay, this is simple, just enjoy things for free for a whole day, no rush, we have.....wow 6 hours only" Jack said checking his watch for the time and knowing thier time limit "On 6:50 we'll go back to our hiding places okay? But Nick, you and Ashley find a better place, okay?" Jack said. Outside the mall the Nameless walked towards the mall, he saw a security guard about to open it, he quickly ran towards him and in a split second, right when the guard unlocked the door, the Nameless' arm going right through the security guard back and out from his stomach, the opposite of what happened to Jim's friend. The Nameless sealed the guard's mouth so that he won't scream, it wasn't long until the security guard died from sucha wound. The Nameless cracked its neck and walked into the mall and locked the door after it, seeing the large mall and that he was, quite far from the group, he noticed Jim's skin becoming pale, meaning the body didn't have much time until it had obvious signs of being a corpse. The Nameless walked into a gunshop and saw the weapons in it, and reading Jim's memory, he knew exactly each and every weapon, seeing Jim was in the army once. The Nameless pilled off Jim's skin and kept on his casual clothes but stained with alot of blood after removing the skin, guts and everything else within Jim's body leaving him only a skeleton in clothing. The Nameless grabbed a sword that was in its sheathe as well as an axe and began walking through the mall "I will destroy this cursed building that is built over thee prison, for thy shall not accept your existence anymore, I shall destroy everything within this place under only dust remains" The Nameless declared its objective. Meanwhile, the group were having fun, the couples together in different areas, while Frank, poor ol' single Frank, was walking around with absolutely no one with him, watching his friends having fun with their girlfriends and him being all alone. He then looked at the door and saw, a homeless man knocking on the door yelling "Anyone?! Open the door please!". Without much to think of, Frank went down and openned the door for the homeless man "You?! Frank get out of here, your time is not yet" The homeless man said to Frank, Frank being confused thought the homeless man was crazy, though he knew his name so it couldn't be "Wait, what do you mean?" Frank asked the homeless man "No time, where are your friends?! Quick!" "Umm, Nick and Ashley are in the theatre watching a random movie and Jack and Kathy are in a candy store in the area for kids, so, wow this place it really big ain't it?" Frank answered the homeless man's question "This isn't good, we have to find them and get them out of here quick before Nameless gets them" "Who now?" The homeless man didn't answer Frank's question but just ran towards the closest place, the theatre. Nick and Ashley watched the movie Friday the 13th, which one exactly? Probably the third. They were with each other sitting together and eating popcorn while watching it. The door behind them openned slowly and closed, but they didn't hear it, because the movie was too load "You think that getting hit by lightning can actually ressurect someone?" Ashely asked Nick "I don't know, maybe" He answered. Ashely felt a sudden chill and got closer to Nick for warmth, but it simply got colder and colder "Why is it so damn cold in here?" "I don't know, Ashley, maybe because its nigh-" Suddenly, a spear went right through Nick heart, going through the chair first. Ashley watched in horror as Nick died in an instant, then the Nameless rose up from behind the chairs and grabbed Ashley's face "Give me everything you own" He said to her. Once the homeless man and Frank reached the theatre they saw Ashley crying over Nick's corpse. Frank was shocked and couldn't move, the homeless man looked around, seeing the spear was the weapon he knew that Nameless used it since he was from the times before the firearms were made "Where is he?" The homeless man asked "Where's the Nameless? The skeleton that just passed by, where is it? Tell me!". Ashley looked at the homeless man with tears going across her eyes "He...He just killed him....And walked away....It was so cold when he came and we he left...." Ashley could hardly speak from the shock. Frank went behind the homeless man and tapped his shoulder "Who are you? And who's this Nameless?" He asked the homeless man. While walking to search for Jack and Kathy the homeless man began explainning things "Nameless is a man who committed a terrible sin more than 700 years ago. His real name is forgotten, everyone forgot his name even he did, so everyone just started calling him, Nameless. He has been locked inside a dungeon under this mall, a very very very deep dungeon made by Satan's demons to lock him up and prevent him from ever leaving after he committed the sin of defying natural human laws" "Natural human laws?" Frank asked the homeless man "They are the thing that humans cannot deny even if they wanted to, they are birth, life, and evantually death, however, Nameless broke on them, he broke the third law, he escaped death and became immortal" "What? And who are you?" "My name doesn't matter, I'm not human but I am immortal and I have been assigned to watch over Nameless these past 700 years, make sure he doesn't escape and cause havoc" "Is he really that dangerous?" "He may be just a pile of bones now, but his bones can't be broken no matter what, his flesh and blood is all gone, he can kill for as long as he wishes, he holds powers that others do not" "You actually expect us to believe that?" "Look here red eyes, like it or not your friends are gonna die just like blondie guy before so we have to save the others, because the more Nameless kills the stronger he'll get. Also, I believe he'd try to break this whole mall down" The homeless man said and continued walking. Frank looked at Ashley who calmed down and when he patted her shoulder for comfort he felt a sudden chill, her skin was so cold it was like ice "Ashley? Are you sick?" Frank asked her, but she didn't answer, she just kept walking. Frank walked next to the homeless man saying "I think Ashley's sick" "Why would you think that, red?" "Her skin is really cold" Hearing that, the homeless man stopped and looked at Ashley asking "How cold?" Suddenly, Ashley charged at the homeless man, and out of nowhere, he pulled out a large scythe cutting Ashley and sending her back. "What the?!" Frank was shocked at what he saw, the homeless man turned to Frank "Run, its Nameless" The homeless man said to Frank "What? How?" "Nameless took her skin and put it on, he can do that to hide, now go!" The homeless man said holding his large scythe, Frank ran away and Nameless in Ashley's body with some skin torn off her face revealing Nameless' skull "Death, its been so long" Nameless said revealing the homeless man to be Death itself. Death walked towards Nameless spinning his scythe in one hand around and around in circles "You broke the third law, my law, the law of Death, and as Death I must send you back to your dungeon" Death said to Nameless, Nameless laughed at Death's words "That pit is destroyed, the humans have developed quite the tech these years, I know because I have the memories of those I take over their body" Nameless said. Death tilted his head to the side and slowly put his scythe's blade next to his neck "I believe you don't know that that ability is much better when used by me, since of course, I am death, and I can create bodies out of thin air, and control them for eternity" Death said and then cut his neck making his skin burn away leaving him only a skeleton wearing a black cloak "It doesn't matter if that dungeon is destroyed or not, I'll bury you alive if I have to" Death said and aimed his palm right at Nameless. Nameless began to feel heavy as his entire body became heavy, then all of Ashley's body immediately tore away in an instant, leaving Nameless a skeleton again "No fair, your power is that of a God, the God of death, how is a skeleton like me supposed to fight?" Nameless complained to Death, with obvious sarcasm "Be burried in the deepest pits of hell, you disgusting filth" Death said to Nameless. Nameless quickly began to dig down like a mole getting underground and away from Death "Darn it" Death said and swinged his scythe down at the direction that Nameless began to dig, once the scytrhe was swinged down, a large shockwave split the all the area infront of the scythe in half, even the ground, very deep and felt like a small earthquake. Death looked upon the deep hole made from that swing, but didn't see Nameless or any signs of him "Oh no, I cannot afford him to interfere in the timeline for people's deaths, the dead cannot kill the dead, I cannot allow this, I cannot allow everything to be ruined by that dead pile of bones!". Meanwhile, Frank felt a small earthquake and fell down on his face, he stood up and saw a man with a mop standing infront of him, it was, the janitor "Lemme guess, sneaking in the mall? Get outta here kid before I whipe your face off this floor" The janitor said and walked away "Wait, theres a killer in the ma-" "I know, I've been sent from Hell to get the bastard, I suggest you leave before you and your friend get buried under the ruins of this mall" The janitor said and walked away. "It all just had to happen today, didn't it? Ah screw this. Jack!" Frank continued towards Jack and Kathy's location, meanwhile, those two were sitting in an arcade playing games, suddenly, while playing, the games turn off "What? No! I was so close this time" Jack said, being sad over his loss in the game he was playing which was Splatterhouse 3. Something began to shake from the ground, a whole was dug, a skeleton's hand came from the ground and Nameless came out, Kathy screamed seeing him coming out and he simply looked and said "Hello, little girl, care to help a 722 year old man come out of the pit he dug" Kathy was foolish enough to get close and actually try to help, Nameless quickly grabbed her wrist, pulled her and beat her neck killing her, he rose form the ground with his teeth covered in blood like a zombie in a zombie apocalypse movie. Jack saw Nameless and Kathy corpse and ran before trying to do anything "Aw~ Come now boy, don't be like that, I only wish to kill you to become stronger than Death, is that too much?" Nameless said with a mocking tone and began casually walking towards Jack who was running fast, real fast. Jack then hit Frank and they both fell on the ground "Jack! Found ya, ya bastard" "A skeleton, It just killed Kathy" "I know, I was looking for you to tell you" "What's going on Frankie?" "Nick and Ashley are dead, that...Skeleton is called Nameless and its been underground for more than 700 years. It's going to kill many people and well that's what a homeless guy told me" "You serious? A hobo told you that and you believed him" "You saw the damn moving skeleton" "Right, let's go to the gunshop and get some grenades" "What?" "You didn't know Frank? This mall sells grenades and army weapons for some reason, stupid huh?" "Wha...? What kind of a mall sells grenades? I mean seriously man, kids come here on holidays" Frank said and ended the conversation. Jack and Frank ran towards the gunshop within the vast mall. Meanwhile, Death encountered the janitor but knew he wasn't human "Satan? why are you here? And why as a janitor?" Death asked Satan disguised as a janitor "I had no other thing better for what humans call a mall, and I came here to take Nameless to hell with me" "You do realize he is unkillable, an immortal, and thus if you take him to hell that will disrupt everything, the timeline, the balance of life and death, everything, this'll allow others to enter hell freely" "Exactly, no more souls for little ol' God, hahahaha, but why should you care, Death? You aren't in neither heaven nor hell, you're, well everywhere since Death happens and will happen everywhere in this vast and endless universe" "If others will enter hell as they wish, then I will become pointless and I do not wish for that" Death said and finished his conversation with Satan, he instantly disappeared from the area. Satan turned and smiled, his flesh began to burn revealing a cloud of darkness with golden eyes being his true form "We shall see about that" Satan said and flew up into the sky breaking through the mall's ceiling. Jack and Frank reached the gunshop and only found three grenades, a shotgun and even a bazooka "Seriously man, what kind of a mall sells these stuff?" "Don't ask me, Frankie" They both looked and saw Nameless heading towards them "Come on now, no need to use violence friends" Nameless said, and without much to think of, Jack fired the bazooka missile at Nameless, the missile succesfully hit Nameless blowing up the area around him, the impact made both Jack and Frank fall back. "Watch it, you'll alarm the police" Frank said to Jack. The smoke from the explosion cleared, revealing Nameless still alive, without a single scratch, nothing "So~ who's the sucker who fired that at me?" Nameless sarcasticly asked. Jack threw a grenade at Nameless, when it hit his foot, Nameless grabbed the grenade and bit it with his teeth and it exploded right infront of his face, point blank. Nameless, however, emerged unscatched once more. Nameless ran towards Jack and Frank very fast, then, Satan in his black smokey form crashed from the ceiling and right infront of Nameless, when Nameless entered Satan's body he didn't exit through the other side. Satan turned around and saw Jack and Frank "Don't worry, he's in a worse place now" Satan said disapeared into the air like smoke. Satan appeared on the rooftop of the mall with Nameless infront of him "Hello there, lord Satan, what may bring you here?" "You, I am here for you, come with me to hell Nameless" Satan said to Nameless "Sorry, but I need to kill everyone here but for some reason I lost the weapons I had at the beginning and ended up with a spear" Nameless said and began to walk away, however, Satan quickly appeared infront of him and took the form of a human in a white suit "Listen to me, If you are in hell, then everyone, and I mean everyone, even innocents, will enter hell, because when hell has someone who isn't technically dead in it, an immortal, then what will the point of souls being given judgement to where they go, they will go and burn in hell, so come on" Satan explained to Nameless. "I'm sorry but I no longer have ears to know what you say, toodles" Nameless stomped the ground breaking the ceiling and falling back into the mall. Raged, Satan flew into the sky and sent a large stream of flames into the mall right through the same hole Nameless went through. Nameless was falling right towards Jack, when Jack looked up Nameless already stomped on him breaking his ribs and still standing on him "Nice to see you again" Nameless said to Jack, Frank looked at Nameless standing on Jack and grabbed the shotgun aiming it at Nameless, Nameless turned to Frank. "That won't do shi-" Before he could finish his sentence, Nameless got hit by the stream of flames sent by Satan and after it cleared, two skeletons remained, Nameless, unscatched once more and Jack burned to nothing but bones. Frank watched in horror and tried to walk away as Satan came down "Come with me Nameless, now!" Satan ordered Nameless, Nameless ignored Satan's words and turned to Frank "How does it feel knowing you are left alone?" Nameless asked Frank. Suddenly, Death appeared infront of Frank "This is not something a mortal can handle, so go before you die as well, there is still time until your death trully comes, unlike your friends" Death said to Frank and walked towards Nameless "Leave Satan, I can't allow you to do this" Death said to Satan, Satan also began walking towards Nameless "And what if I say no?" Satan taunted Death. "Then I will send you to hell along with this mall" Death said and stabbed the ground with his scythe's blade, then the earth began to swallow in the area where it was stabbed, like a whirlpool in the ocean. Frank ran away and broke through the glass door of the mall. Nameless was first to fall into it and Satan was next as Death levitated above the deep hole "This shall send you both to your rightful places, good thing you were both here for me to use it" Death said. Both Nameless and Satan fell and the mall began to fall as well, the mall crumbled, and evantually sank into the deep hole leaving no traces behind, even the hole itself closed. The largest mall, that couldn't be called a mall anymore, sank into the ground in a number of seconds. Frank watched and then walked away from the scene while on the other side police began to arrive, and Death, in his homeless man disguise walked away into a dark alley. It was over, that one night, costed the life of two couples, and only the single guy, survived the Nameless, Satan and Death, two beings that were told in tales appeared as well. Nameless was sent back to his now crump up dungeon, and Satan was forced back into hell. How could Frank continue on? None knows, after all, such an experience is truly, traumatic. In a park, a dog went into a tree to do its needs. Its sound was from far away when suddenly the dog was heard barking weakly as if it was slowly dying....from being strangled.......Is it truly....The end? Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Story